The War for Mewni part 1
by PrintDregon
Summary: Recounting the battle of Moon the Undaunted against Toffee, the Immortal Monster and her one time lover. It explores Toffee's possible origins and the early days of their relationship.
1. Loss and Reminiscence

**Chapter one: Memories**

[mood music]( /89dGC8de0CA)

"Look at you, you're cold," she said as she placed a jacket around her son's trembling form.

"Aren't... you... c-cold mother?" said the young lad looking up at his mother.

Each breath he took felt dry and came out white as smoke.

"I am but I'm used to it," she smiled, "Though, I suppose it's a lot different from your father's homeland."

"I miss home," said the young boy looking down at his trembling hands. The grey skin around them were beginning to turn white and he started rubbing them together to keep them warm.

"I know sweetheart - I know, but this is our home now, and we have to take what is ours," she said waving her wand once more and making a pair of thick winter gloves appear. She snatched them from out the air before blowing into them and placing them over her son's leathery hands. The warmness inside made them feel cozy, and he began to smile.

His mother giggled, "Better?"

"Yes!" He replied, "But mother, I don't get why we have to be fighting, aren't they your family?"

"Yes - they are, but they don't care about those who look different from they do," she said.

"Different'? Different how?"

"Well... different... like your father... like you - people they assume are... _monsters_."

"But I'm not a monster, am I mom?" He said wiping his nose.

"Oh of course not honey," she said clutching his face with both arms, "And do you know why?"

"Why!" He replied.

Eclipsa raised an eyebrow and smiled before squishing his cheeks together,

 _"Becauseeeee_ you're. my. sweetest little Toffee that's why!" she said in a silly voice as she rubbed her nose against his.

The young Toffee and his mother began to laugh and giggle until they were interrupted by a very large and muscular, red-skinned demon that walked into their tent.

"Your Eminence," he said placing his right hand over his chest. His voice was very deep and raspy like he had something in his mouth, "The barrier has been breached; our forces are ready to invade. We await your orders my queen."

"Do you see that son? Demons usually place their left hand over their right bosom, because a demon's heart belongs to no one, however, he and the rest of my army do the opposite when addressing me. Do you know why?" Eclipsa asked.

The young Toffee replied by shaking his head and looking bright-eyed.

Eclipsa chuckled, "Power - Demons respect power. Also, if you show respect you will gain power, remember that," she said staring intently into her son's innocent and nervous looking eyes.

She gave him one final kiss before pulling over her hood and walking out with the demon. The young Toffee knew that there was something in his mother's eyes that seemed off, and he couldn't shake the worrying feeling that was rising up from the pit of his stomach.

Quickly he ran outside the tent and was blasted by howling winds and biting cold.

Inside the tent he was protected from the harshness by his mother's barrier spell, but outside was a different story.

All around him was white, and on top of that, he was the only one left in the camp. She had only stepped outside for a few moments before he had ran after her, and yet her and her entire army had already moved out. The product of transportation magic no doubt.

He could barely stand still or keep his eyes wide open as the icy wind blew against him, and yet he could still make out the fire blazing over the Mewnian city. He watched as towers fell and fire rained down from the sky. Further above the city he could see the giant green eye of the _Queen of Darkness_ \- his mother. As long as that eye remained opened he knew she was safe. Suddenly the tent being kept intact by her magic became battered and destroyed and part of its metal supports flew towards him, luckily he was able to sense it in time and teleport away to safety. His teleportation skill was a trick he developed with his mother by utilizing his camouflage ability and quick reflexes. It was nothing compared to his mother's but it would serve him well in times of trouble.

Seeing the sight of the torn down tent made him wonder if perhaps the magic had simply worn off around it but then he remembered that his mother's spell could last as long as she remained. He began to panick and as he slowly turned around to look up at the sky, his worst fears became a reality. His mother's _eye_ had closed.

Suddenly he saw hoards of demons flying back towards the campgrounds with monsters or 'Native Mewnians,' as his mother referred to them, running in tow. He was now terrified and slowly he began finding it harder and harder to breath.

The demons that flew overhead did so in great urgency. One flew by screaming, " _Get to the portal!"_

Another shouted, "Grab the young prince!"

With all the commotion happening all he could think about was whether he was ever going to see his mother again, and with each moment the reality of what was happening began to painfully sink in, till the young lad erupted in a fit of tears, screaming out his mother's name against the wind. Unfortunately his voice could not be heard, not be her - not by anyone- no matter how hard he cried. He could only watch the fires out in the distance and witness the last moments of his mother's fading eye.

He tried his best to run towards the chaos but his little feet could do nothing against the mighty wind. Then amidst the commotion he felt something take hold of him and lift him up off the ground. He kicked and scratched as he fought to be let back down but the demon's grip was not loosened.

"I'm sorry young prince," a deep raspy voice said, "Our queen is gone."

It was the voice of the big red demon that had visited him and his mother earlier inside their tent, and hearing the words he spoke silenced the young prince. And he remained frozen in shock looking out towards the smoke and fire until he passed through the portal.

That dark day was many years ago though, and he had long grown into a man since then. He was no longer that weak little child that watched helplessly as his mother was taken from him. Now he was a great warrior that had rose up in the ranks of his demon brethren to become their leader and chief, as birth alone did not determine this - only power, and he had his mother to thank for reminding him of this. It was her words that he carried with him, throughout every battle, that gave him strength to survive till the day arrived when he was ready to avenge his mother. And now that day had finally arrived.

Toffee sat on his desk looking through his glass window at the Mewnian landscape. It had been so long since he'd been back to Mewni. He looked down at his hand with it's dark grey skin and smiled as he thought about how innocent and naive he was back then, it was almost nostalgic.

He was then interrupted by a knock on his door. Toffee quickly folded his arms and composed himself, "Come!" he said.

In walked his general clad in silver armour and wearing a red cape. Toffee's nose twitched, "Rasticore" he said.

"Yes," replied Rasticore, "How did you-"

"Everyone has a unique scent," said Toffee, turning around to look at him before tapping the side of one of his nostrils.

Rasticore laughed, "You never cease to amaze me," he said before relating the urgent news to Toffee, "The barrier has come down."

Toffee stood silent for a while before giving a smile.


	2. The Undaunted and The Immortal

.( post/153062720476/here-we-have-a-raging-and-undaunted-queen-3)

[Chapter one]( r/StarVStheForcesofEvil/comments/5iwu4a/short_story_the_war_for_mewni_13/)

[mood music]( /-gk5CAcC0x8)

**Chapter two: Moon's wrath**

"Don't they learn?... Don't they ever learn? How many times must we crush them before they get the message... they are vermin - worth nothing more than to be stepped on. They should be grateful we've allowed them live... although truthfully, I can barely stand the sight of them; disgusting the whole lot.

Perhaps we Mewnians have been far too generous with these insects - heaven knows I have. Maybe it's time we rid ourselves of these pests once and for all,"

The white haired maiden eased back in her throne before letting out a sigh and resting her temple against her fist, "My ancestors should have wiped them all out, then we wouldn't have to be dealing with this problem now. But what's done is done I suppose.

What do you think, Glossaryck, should we crush them all this time?"

"I live to serve the holder of the wand, not make decisions on matters of state... My queen," replied the blue skinned Jinn.

"Passive as always I see; typical Glossaryck," said Moon while staring at him with those cold blue eyes of hers.

"Not always," said Glossaryck.

"Ah yes, how could I forget - my treacherous ancestor - *Eclipsa,*"

Toffee walked past members of his Monster army who were lined up neatly on both sides of the room, leaving a clear path down in the middle for both him and Rasticore to walk.

"She's the reason I'm spending the day fighting cretins - her, and that bastard offspring of hers, instead of celebrating *Mewnipendence Day* like I should," said the queen.

Toffee's army was filled with the disenfranchised Native Mewnians who he'd been training for two years. It was quite hard in the beginning getting creatures who knew nothing of proper combat techniques - who were used to using claws and teeth - to use proper weaponry and conform to his military standards, but after gaining their trust and their respect, they started to learn a lot faster, and after two years they were ready to fight alongside him - to take back their homeland from those they viewed as impostors to the throne.

"Why do you suppose they all of a sudden up and started following *him*- this... *Halfling*?"

Toffee could see both the anxiousness and hope beaming through on their faces. For some, today was the only time in many years that they've had reason to smile.

"He gave them many things: a hero to believe in, a sense of pride, and hope - things they've been denied all this time," said Glossaryck.

Moon chuckled, "Monsters don't have 'pride' and they certainly aren't intelligent enough to understand the concept of heroism - they are animals, dear Glossaryck, they swarm together for whatever reason suits their interests," she said.

A bearded dwarf wearing a blacksmith's apron and carrying a black satchel stood in front of Toffee. From out the bag he took out a pair of semicircular sickles. Toffee inspected them closely then nodded to the dwarfen blacksmith who responded by putting his right fist over his heart. Toffee then placed them hilt first behind him in the 'X' shaped holster on his back.

"Although..." said Moon locking her fingers through her interdigital folds, "I thought we'd driven enough fear into them to wipe out any trace of defiance, but obviously that wasn't the case, seeing as they've decided to attack us unprovoked... and now they must be taught once more. And as for their little 'hope,' I'll crush them so hard that whatever remnants are lucky enough to be left will never even *think* about hoping for anything ever again!"

Toffee and Rasticore walked outside with the congregation of monsters behind them. Standing outside in the cold Mewnian air was the rest of his native Mewnian force as well as five legions of demons numbering ten thousand strong. All gave him the sign of respect by placing their claws, tendrils, tentacles and hands over their hearts.

"I will show them all despair," said Moon getting up off her throne.

In front of her were the forty soldiers that comprised her royal guard, "Ready my chariot and my armour," said Moon before stepping out with Glossaryck in tow.

Toffee got up on top of his gargoyle like creature that was standing on all fours beside Rasticore - who was himself seated on a giant white wolf. Toffee looked out past his armies and over to the Mewnian city. He could see fires starting to spring up as the demons entered the city setting alight everything in their path. He could also hear the screams. It reminded him of how the city looked that faithful day with the land set a blaze and the giant eye up in the sky. A very cold wind had started blowing throughout the camp but he was too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice.

Rasticore shivered and drew his cape more over his shoulders and around his chest, "Aren't you cold?" he said looking at Toffee, who had on nothing more than a black, skintight and sleeveless shirt with matching dark pants and boots.

Toffee looked over at the worried Rasticore, "I... guess I'm just used to it," he said.

Back in her castle Queen Moon was busy putting on the rest of her armour. She carefully fastened the straps on her gauntlets and tightened the laces of the silver shin guards around her feet. An attendant standing beside her tried to offer Moon her helmet but she waved it away which triggered questionable glances from some of her men. Moon grabbed her wand up from off a pedestal, and from out the scepter came a plasma blade glowing an ethereal blue. Moon squeezed down on the hilt and the energy construct was no more. She then placed her wand behind her back before heading out onto the castle's balcony. From her vantage point Moon could see the full invasion taking place. The streets were set ablaze, the plebs were being cut down left and right, and her army was being bombarded by monsters on the ground and demonic fire from the skies. Moon's kingdom was collapsing and she knew that only she had the power to save it.

"Damn pests, " said Moon looking intently.

Beside her came a sharp sound then a brief flash followed by the appearance of Glossaryck.

"Have you come to see me off?" asked Moon.

"I've come to warn you," said Glossaryck, "If you don't put an end to this war for good, there may never be peace in Mewni."

"Is that all?" said Moon glancing at him from over her shoulder.

"Yes, my queen, " said Glossaryck.

"Good, now if you aren't planning on helping me fight, I suggest you go watch over the book. We wouldn't want anyone getting their grubby claws on that now, would we?" said Moon.

"As you wish," sighed Glossaryck before disappearing.

"As I expected," said Moon, "So passive."

Glossaryck had departed but Queen Moon was now joined by four of Mewni's finest knights who stood behind her awaiting their orders. Each possessed a fragment of magic that Moon had placed inside of them, making them all but supermewnian. Moon turned around and began addressing them.

"I need your help protecting the citizens - I can't be queen if all my subjects are dead, and I don't want to be worried about them while I'm busy fighting. As for me, I'll be going after their leader," said Moon before diving over the balcony with her knights behind her. She was then caught in mid air by her chariot being flown by a giant ram like creature.

Toffee's army of Native Mewnians, and demons had ploughed through most of Moon's forces, although Toffee had lost two fifths of his own army during the campaign. Toffee himself had dispatched one hundred men and yet he hardly showed any signs of fatigue.

Amidst the fierce fighting, General Rasticore called out to his leader who was standing a good ten feet away from him, "We've wiped out two thirds of the Mewnian forces and the rest are retreating. The remainder of our army is now set to enter the city, my liege," said Rasticore.

"Good," said Toffee, "Now all that's left is to get the-"

"My lord, on your left!" Rasticore shouted.

From behind Toffee two Mewnian soldiers lunged at him with broad swords in hand. Toffee dodged the first attacker's strike, almost like he had eyes in the back of his head, and slashed him across the torso with one of his sickles and the soldier fell face down in the dirt. The other soldier lunged once more at Toffee but found himself stuck in midair, unable to move. Toffee had used his *green* magic to grab the soldier before he could get near him once more. Toffee looked the angry soldier in the eye as he raised his glowing green hand. The soldier began to struggle as he felt the grip that Toffee's energy had on him get exceedingly tighter. Toffee suddenly closed his hand into a fist and the soldier imploded into a crumpled mess of metal and flesh before falling onto the ground.

"That was rather close," said Rasticore as he walked over to Toffee, "But it's almost over now."

Toffee looked down at his feet and at the blood running past it. The sky rumbled and the temperature rose a fair amount of degrees.

[mood music 2] ( /3jp8qkQgKzU)

"No, it's not over... Not yet," said Toffee, turning his head up towards the castle.

Out of nowhere came a crack of thunder that vibrated throughout the battlefield. Rasticore and the other monsters watched as lightning tore through wave after wave of their army from on high.

"Oh my god..." said Rasticore.

Toffee smirked as he saw the hands of his general twitching and shaking out of fear. He muttered something to Rasticore before turning his attention to the fast approaching Moon. Even though she was still a far ways off, Toffee could see the fury blazing in her eyes.

"She's here," said Toffee.

Rasticore looked nervously at Toffee who gave him a smile. Rasticore knew they were in trouble. He had expected to battle the 'Undaunted Queen' sooner or later but never did he expect her to be this powerful.

Rasticore pulled out his sword and aimed it in Moon's direction, "Archers, fire at the imposter queen!" shouted Rasticore.

The ascending arrows were swatted by another one of Queen Moon's plasma discharges. Her body then became cloaked in ionic magic as she jumped out her flying chariot.

"Spears!" cried Rasticore.

"That won't work," said Toffee, "Not on you..."

The fifty or so monsters who were beside Rasticore launched their spears at the falling Moon. The weapons did nothing against Moon's plasma cloak, and before Rasticore could think what to do next, Moon landed on top of the congregation blasting them to pieces in a burst of lightning. After the dust settled, Moon got up off the ground staring down Toffee as sparks flew off her body.

"Moon," said Toffee.


End file.
